Take My Breath Away
by Mrs. Meridoc Brandybuck
Summary: Estellas feelings for Merry has changed from romantic to complete disgust. But her old feelings come back when they have a talk in Farmer Maggots crops. Rating may change.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Just the story line although Im sure someone else has done something like this. Grrrrrrrrrrrrr. If you like the story review it. Or I won't continue it until I get a review!! And yes I changed the end little.  
  
"They are ridiculous," Estella Boldger, said to her close friend Kasis Greenhill as she looked at Meridoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took who were dancing on the tables of the village pub.  
"Yes, but you must admit they are quite humourous, Estella." Kasis said as she looked at them admiringly  
"And I thought after all that they went through they would mature a little. But no, not Merry or Pippin."  
"Oh, Estella you must lighten up! You use to be so much fun. Remember when we use to sneak in Farmer Maggots yard and steal his crops? Or when we would sneak out at night and skip stones by the lake? I really do miss those days."  
"But we are not children anymore. Besides, Im still as fun as I was before," Estella said sternly.  
"Oh yes Estella," Kasis said sarcasticlly, "Sewing and cleaning is so much fun! Especially keeping my dress tidy, even if it means not moving for a whole day!" Kasis giggled as she looked at the stern looking Estella.  
"Fine!" Estella yelled. "Meet me tomorrow in front of Maggots farm. Right behind that big tree. Then you'll see who's no fun anymore!" With that she stood up and walked toward Rosie Gamgee, who was cleaning the dirty glasses that were thrown off to the side.  
"Hullo Estella dear!" She yelled as she waved to her.  
"Hullo Rosie," Estella said.  
"Oh, it seems that every hobbit lad has come to this pub tonight. I feel as if all I did today was clean after everyone. You really should come down here one night. We could use the help."  
"I think I will," Estella said. "You know I wouldn't pass up a chance to help the wonderful Rosie Gamgee!" Estella said sarcasticlly.  
"Oh Stella!" Rosie said as she threw a washcloth at her playfully. "So, what happened over there with you and Kasis?"  
"Oh, well, she claimed that I am no longer as fun as I once was."  
"Well, if you ask me I think you could be a little more lively. It would do you no harm if you had fun once in a while like those two," Rosie said as she pointed over, to the now drunken, Merry and Pippin.  
"I don't know. I guess it was because of my parents. They always tried their best to stop me from having fun."  
"Well, they may have been strict but I would do anything to have my mother be an elf. Do you realize how lucky you are Stella? Your practiclly the fairest hobbit lass in all of The Shire and you dare say how you don't like your parents. If I were you I would thank my mother every day for giving me her beauty."  
"Rosie until you have been through what I've been through I suggest you keep your mouth shut about how great elfs are."  
"So, wheres Diamond?" Rosie asked as she got Stella a pint of ale. Estella pointed over to Merry and Pippin. Off to the side was Diamond, laughing along with the rest of the hobbit lads and lasses. "Oh, I see,"Rosie said as she giggled.  
"Im going to be heading home," Estella said as she finished the last of her ale. She got up and walked over to Diamond.  
"Diamond, Im going to go back home," she said loudly, trying to be heard over the noise.  
"Aw Stella why ya have to be such a party pooper? C'mon stay here with me and have some fun for once in your life!" Diamond said while her breath smelt of ale. Estella felt someone tap her back. She turned around only to see Meriadoc Bandybuck.  
"Stella!" he said loudly.  
"Hello Meriadoc," Estella said sternly.  
"Gosh, its been a while since we've spoken hasn't it? Last time I saw you was your fathers birthday three years ago! Remember how we put that rat in your mother's hair. That was simply hilarious! And don't think I forget that kiss in your backyard."  
"Meriadoc, I was young and stupid back then. I have grown up although I see you are as immature as ever!"  
"Meriadoc? You never use to call me Meriadoc before. Always Merry dear."  
"Meriadoc, I have changed. Now if you please, get out of my way so I can get back home." Estella stormed out of the pub leaving Merry with a stupid grin on his face. 


End file.
